Consequences Dubois Chronicles 2102
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Kim and Ron now in college go after Monkey Fist and his allies.  How will they deal with the threat?  Will they heed Yori's warning?  And how will Yori, her new friends and a certain professor react?  xoverXena, Smallville, SpiderMan
1. An Awkward Visit

Consequences (Dubois Chronicles 2.102)

David J. Duncan

July 2007

Pairings (of note): Kim/Ron; Ron/Yori.

Notes: The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Universal. Forever Knight belongs to Sony Tri-Star. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics. Kim Possible and her cohorts on her show are owned by Disney. Alex O' Connell and his manor come from the "Mummy Returns" which belongs to Universal. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to .

Introduction

_Gabrielle, Bard Queen of the Amazons, writes…._

_Having defended our allies from continuing defamation, we turned our attention back to the main matter at hand: dealing with Isobel and Nai-Jin's prophecy once and for all. David continues to probe the accounts in his study as well as consult my scrolls seeking clues._

_It is at this point that Miranda's friend, Yori, and her friends—David's ex-recruits—figured into our destiny. After they went to the western American coast, he kept an eye on their missions, anticipating that the very rashness he had seen in a certain firehaired girl would cost her and her partner. It hadn't._

_At least it hadn't until mid-February 2009 at the O' Connell Manor. _

_There, our enemies struck as one. Alex was alone save for the duo in question._

_And the price of her self-assuredness would prove costly indeed……._

Chapter 1 [May 22, 2008—Possible Residence, Middleton, CO

The sun shone brightly on that mid-spring day in the Rockies. A gentle cool breeze wafted through the high mountain pines and rustled the oaks scattered in their midst. A few kids here and there skateboarded or rode about on their bikes. Rush hour in this town never got to the levels that it did in Denver or Boulder. It was a relaxed and quiet place to be for the most part.

From behind a tree, Dave, Angie and Miranda Dubois stepped out of a portal. They glanced around, taking in the scenery and the people surrounding them.

"Seems nice enough," Angie assessed.

"Looks can be deceiving," he retorted; his eyes shifting around before he started to relax a bit.

"Uncle Dave, there's nothing here," Miri countered.

"It's okay, Miri. He always gets like this on one of these recruiting visits," the oncologist advised. "Let me lead, okay, Dave? Her mother's a friend of mine from way back."

"Okay," he agreed, feeling glad that Angie could take the lead on this visit.

"Thanks," his wife expressed as they walked up the Possibles' front walk and knocked on the door.

Twenty seconds later, a striking redheaded woman in her early forties stuck her head out of the door. "Angie, you made it!" The two women embraced.

"Thanks for the invite, Annie. I couldn't resist the opportunity to come up here." Angie shrugged. "Especially if I can help Kim with a scholarship. How are Jim and the kids?"

"They're fine. In fact, Jim's waiting right inside. I hope you don't mind but we sent the twins over to a friend's for the night. Kim and her friend, Ronald Stoppable, are running a little late. They're…on an outing, you might say," the hostess explained while looking at Dave and Miranda.

Angie blushed. "Annie, I'm sorry. This is my husband, David, and our niece, Miranda. Dave, Miranda, Anne Possible, world famous brain surgeon and our med school class' valedictorian."

"Really?" he asked with interest. "Anne, it's good to meet you." After they shook hands, he added, "Did you ever meet Frank Landers, per chance?"

"Of course. Nice guy. I heard he and his wife Jolene had moved to your neck of the woods. Is that correct?" she responded.

"It certainly is. Nice having him around again after all of these years." He smiled. "Sorry, he was my classmate too. We went to high school together back in Massachusetts."

"Really? So you're all from the same area pretty much including you, Angie?" Anne supposed.

"I grew up six hours away from them in New York State but we all knew each other in high school," Angie declared.

"I'm sure there's a story waiting to be told there," the hostess replied while opening the door. "Please come inside. Can I get your coats?"

"Thanks, Dr. Possible," Miranda expressed as she and the others handed over their wraps.

"My pleasure, Miranda." She hung up the coats and led them into the living room where a tall and slender man with brown hair save for a bit of white at the temples sat waiting for them. "Jim, these are the Duboises—Angie, David and Miranda. They're from Tucson."

"Oh yes! The university there. Awesome physics facility! A-plus in my book!" the husband praised enthusiastically with a pump of his fist and a grin on his face. "Nothing's too good for my Kimmie-Cub I have to say!"

Recalling that Kim didn't like to be called that before strangers, his wife sighed and rolled her eyes.

Dave smiled, enjoying the fact that a father could dote on his daughter. "I know the feeling. Angie and I have three daughters of our own. Nothing's too good for them." The two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Possible."

"Call me, Jim, and thanks for saying so. Angie, you're looking great," the host indicated.

"Thanks, Jim. I agree with Dave on that front," Angie concurred, feeling glad that Dave and her friends were getting along smoothly. "How are the experiments going?"

"We'll have our ninetieth patent next week. Thanks for asking. Anne was showing me your latest piece in the _New England Journal of Medicine. _Interesting stuff," Jim related. "And what do you teach, Dave?"

"Medieval history and I chair the History department. Most of what I do focuses on the history of writing and literacy," Dave explained.

"I still remember the book you both wrote together on epidemiology. That's still required reading at the hospital," Anne interjected.

"That's very kind of you to say, Annie," Angie expressed shyly. "A lot of water's gone over the bridge since then though. Chairing Oncology is a challenge in its own right."

At that moment, the front door opened and shut suddenly.

"Man, KP, I can't believe that Drakken got away _again_!" a male teenager whined.

"It's really no big, Ron. At least we blew up the Frostulator—whatever that was. Anyhow, we need to get ready for that visit from the college folks. No telling what they're going to be like…." a female voice—KP's apparently--responded.

"You said 7:30. Hey, my watch says we still have a whole 45 minutes before those guys show. I'll see if the twins want to play video games," Ron presumed.

From his pocket, another small voice yelled, "Cheese! YUM! YUM!"

"What the Rufus wants, the Rufus gets," his owner concurred while rushing into the living room. Seeing her parents and the visitors already there, he stopped cold and tripped over his nervous feet, landing face first on the floor.

Miranda stood up and rushed to his side. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm cool but thanks, Lovely Lady," Ron assured her while climbing to his feet. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Miranda Dubois." She smiled wryly, trying her hardest not to giggle at him. "The niece of the college folks."

"C…coll…college folks? Oh MAN!" Seeing Dave and Angie sitting on the couch, he slapped his hand over his face, wincing in embarrassment and glancing at his watch. "It's busted again!"

"Uh oh!" Rufus concurred, feeling embarrassed for his human and their friends.

"He's cute!" Miranda exclaimed. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure. Just don't rub too hard," Ron indicated. "Hang on." He stuck his head out of the room. "Hey, KP!"

"Ron, not now!" Kim called down the stairs.

"YES NOW!"

"We'll have to do Bueno Nacho after the college visit, Ron! I'm on the phone with Monique, all right?" she yelled back.

"Kim, they're here already! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" he shouted back.

They heard a door slam and a pair of feet rushing down the stairs. When Ron had returned, he had a fit young woman who resembled her mother very closely. As with him, she wore a dark top with beige cargo pants and what appeared to be a utility belt around her waist.

"Uh, so sorry about the drama there," the redhead apologized. "We thought we had more time than that."

"Why don't you take a seat, Kim?" her mother suggested. "These are some old family friends, Drs. David and Angela Dubois from Tucson. That's their niece, Miranda."

She turned to Ron, glaring at him for the apparent fake out.

Ron gulped, feeling as if the floor should swallow him up at any second.

"We're eager to meet you, Kimberly," Angie told her.

"It's a pleasure for me too. Mom's said a lot about you, Dr. Dubois. So you're with the university? That's really neat," Kim replied pleasantly, trying to make up some lost ground.

"It's a great place. We think you both would fit in," Dave noted while taking out the fliers. "I'm sorry Ronald's parents were out of town tonight but maybe you might want to go over these with them, Son? If they have any questions, they can give me a call or an email if they'd like."

"That'll be great, Dr. D. Thanks," Ron expressed.

"My pleasure, Ronald," the older man replied, trying to keep the Child from laughing too hard in his head in the process. He eyed the two teens again. "Off on a mission?"

"We…uh…do that from time to time," Kim explained hesitantly. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Dave wanted to go on but remembering that Angie wanted the lead, he motioned to her.

"Actually, you'd fit right in with others in that regard." She sighed. "The problem is though, you can't just drop everything and rush off to fight a super villain, Kimberly."

"She does that now, Angie, and it seems to be okay," Anne disagreed.

Angie wiped her forehead off. "Yes, the world needs defending. I won't argue with you there, Kimberly. We have a group of students who operate along your lines. But they also have classes, jobs and lives. We teach about responsibility in addition to the coursework." She noticed the bruise on Kim's hand. "Can I see that? It looks nasty."

"Yeah well, it looks worse than it is," Kim dismissed.

Angie touched the bruise and healed it with her abilities. "There you go."

"Wow!" Ron gaped as he and his best friend stared at the healed hand.

"That's amazing!" Anne exclaimed. "How?" She stared at her friend. "Angie, you're a mutant, aren't you?"

"That's right," the oncologist admitted. "I just wanted to show you that I'm practicing what I'm preaching."

"We both are," Dave added. "But the group we work with has both mutants and non-mutants in it. With some adjustments, you'd fit right in, Kimberly."

"And me, Dr. D?" Ron pushed.

"Maybe with some training, you might get there," Miranda assessed. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Maybe?" Kim stared incredulously at the three visitors. "Sorry, folks, but Ron and I are a team in our own right. Take us both or not at all."

Her parents squirmed with embarrassment.

Dave sighed while tapping his finger on the table. "Global Justice suggested you'd have that reaction. Kimberly, nobody said that you both couldn't come to the university. However, I'm not going to send Ronald out with the others—even if he's your partner, valet, best friend, boyfriend, husband or _whatever_ just because _you _say so." He cleared his throat. "Anne, Jim, I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to massage blood flow into his scalp. "I just don't want him to end up hurt or worse."

"As if you'd understand?" Kim scoffed.

"Kim! That's enough!" her mother chided.

"No, Mom! What do they know about dealing with school and fighting bad guys? It's a lot harder than they think!" the younger woman protested.

Dave coughed, not really believing he would have to give this lecture. "Angie, why don't you give her the answer to that?"

"No, Dave, doing the high school hero thing was your bag, not mine," she retorted, not wanting to handle that hot potato.

"Here we go," Miranda groused while rubbing her face.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "Dr. D, you did the hero thing in high school too! That's so awesome!"

"So not helping, Ron," Kim interjected moodily.

"It wasn't as glamorous as it sounds, Ronald. Nor was it my choice," Dave responded. "Unlike you two, my enemies had a personal beef with my family, friends and myself. They toyed with, hunted down and hurt us on several occasions. You know when I was your age my grandparents were already murdered? A teacher died from cancer from another enemy." He started counting on his fingers. "Then my history teacher was driven insane by another blast from my past literally."

"Don't forget about our parents too," Angie reminded him tersely.

"Right. The point though is that like you, Kimberly and Ronald, people knew and targeted me. But unlike you, my enemies don't schedule our fights around class schedules, dates, etc. They strike hard, fast and for keeps." He sighed. "And I was rash at your age too and it nearly got us all killed." He hugged his wife's shoulders. "I hope you don't cause someone to die because of a mistake, Kimberly. It's the lowest, most rotten thing in the world." As he uttered the words, he spasmed. "Dang it, not now!"

Within his head, the Other surged forth, seizing control.

"Anne, where's the bathroom?" Angie queried in panic.

"My God! David, you're having a seizure. I…."

"Trust me; Doc, it's no seizure," Miranda advised knowingly. "Just stay back."

The Child glared at them all through his open yellow eye; spit frothing from the sides of his mouth. "Lissen good, both of YA! Don' be STOOPID! This ain't no GAME!"

"Dial down the drama. We…uh…get it," Ron assured him hesitantly.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and paged her tech guy. "Wade, I need a scan of one of my parents' friends now! He's raving!"

On the other end of the screen, the heavy set fourteen year old boy nodded. "I've been picking up high levels of anxiety from your house, Kim. What's going on?"

"Wade, scan him now!" Kim snapped while holding the device between them.

From the device, a light swept over the angry alter ego.

As he scanned the results, Wade gaped. "Kim, do you know who that is! He's not having a seizure! He's worse than schizophrenic! Don't get him any angrier than he is now!"

"Great. I know his wife's Mom's classmate or something."

"Kim, that's David Dubois."

"Wade, we know that! SO?"

"So he's cursed, Kim. Remember that stuff last summer about the fiery guy nearly taking out that town in Kansas? THAT'S HIM!" the tech explained. "The mark on his right hand. Is it glowing?"

"Yes, Wade, it is," Anne noted.

"AIN'T GONNA HURT YA!" the Child snarled. "LEMME 'LONE!" He sulked on the couch.

"Right," Wade agreed albeit with less than absolute certainty. Assessing the current situation, he added, "As long as you don't provoke him, Kim, you should be okay according to the file."

"Umm…uh…uh…" Ron blabbered, lingering on the edge of fainting.

Kim eyed the Dark One not knowing what to expect. She had dealt with magic-obsessed monkey men and comet powers not to mention demented geniuses. This, however, had to take the cake.

"That mess wasn't his fault. It just proves Uncle Dave's point!" Miranda countered. "Four of our worst enemies jumped us at once. Even with all of our preparations, they still won. Fortunately, we had our own friends. They saved us." She took a deep breath. "Auntie, I'm taking him outside for a minute to cool off."

"That'll be a good idea." She rifled through his bag and handed her the bottle. "Get him to take them if you could."

"Right. Sorry about this, Folks," Miranda apologized before leading the Child out of the room.

"He really is cursed?" Kim asked.

"He's had a whole coven of deceased witches chasing him." Angie shuddered. "I ran into several of them too."

"So the ghost stuff's real?" Wade piped in.

"Yes," Angie admitted while rubbing her forehead. "His high school experience helped make him that way. Annie, I'm sorry about this. We'll leave if you like."

"No, Angie, it's okay. He…ummm…isn't going to blow anything up, is he?" Anne assured her.

"Maybe we can suggest a shrink. I know…." Jim started.

"NO! Trust me, that's the last thing we should do!" Wade indicated. "Dr. Dubois, I'm following his pulse rate. He's calming down."

_Thank You, Lord! _"Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Wade Load, Ma 'am. I'm a big fan of your work with magnetic resonance imaging if you don't mind me saying," Wade introduced himself.

"I appreciate it. Sorry if we can't talk more right now about it," Angie lamented. "Thank you, Wade, for your help."

"My pleasure. I'll let you all get things straightened out. Just beep if you need me," Wade assured her.

"Thanks, Wade," Kim expressed before signing off. "Wow." She slumped into the empty chair.

"I think you just proved his point as well, Kimmie," her father noted. "You do charge in and don't consider all of the consequences."

"I…guess," the teen hero admitted. "Dr. Dubois, I…I didn't know."

Angie put her hands on Kim's shoulders. "It's okay. But Dave's not lecturing you to break you and Ronald up or to stop you from being a hero. All right? He and I don't want you to go through what he has."

For one of the few times in her life, Kim felt _fear_.

From that look, Angie shook her head. _So much for this trip. _"I'll see how Dave's doing." With that, she left the room, leaving everyone to deal with the emotional fallout.

Ironically, Dave's and Angie's words would come to pass less than year later……


	2. Relationships, Letters and a Warning

Chapter 2 [February 15, 2009—Edgerton State University, Oregon

Kim walked out of her Social Work class, going over the lecturer's words in her mind. _The answer to psychosis is drug therapy? So not the truth! _Recalling many of her enemies' mental states, she smirked. _They should try it in my shoes! Even some of my friends aren't all there. _Her mind went back to the home visit with the Duboises from a year earlier. _I wonder if he got any help? Wade says he's beyond that now but I can still hope. _Even though she stayed away from Tucson despite her parents' attempts to convince her to the contrary, she still kept him in her prayers.

Besides she had enough problems on campus to deal with at the moment. Matching what the Duboises had said, the college professors were less than understanding of her jet-setting to save the world. There were no really good clothing stores around. And then, she and Ron weren't able to drift any closer.

She sighed, recalling the magical moment from the Prom. After she and Ron had stopped Dr. Drakken's robot army scheme, they'd gone to the dance together. During the event, they'd discovered a magic spark—or at least it seemed so. Within a few weeks however, her doubts over whether to treat Ron as a best friend or boyfriend had returned. Thinking about it all made her head ache. _ Major brain pain! _She frowned while stopping to buy a soda. _I shouldn't keep stringing Ron along. I really care for him so why can't I commit to him? _

She sipped moodily and sulked.

Across campus, Ron finished snacking on a plate of homemade nacos—or at least his attempt at them. As with Kim, he bummed over not being able to get his favorite pastime in the small college town. "Between studies and this, it's gonna kill me," he whined.

On his new favorite perch above the dresser, Rufus whined in agreement, rubbing his stomach in protest.

"Be brave, Little Man," Ron advised his pet. "I wish Kim would feel better about things. She's been so depressed."

"Monkey," his little friend reminded before sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah that." Ron's eyes narrowed, recalling how they had tracked Monkey Fist to Japan just before classes had started up again last month. After narrowing missing Monkey Fist and his allies at the Kyoto Prison, they'd double checked with the Yamanuchi School to make sure everyone was safe there.

He bowed his head, recalling how he'd missed seeing his dear friend, Yori, by only a few hours. _Why wouldn't Sensei tell me where she was going? What if she gets in trouble? _He frowned, knowing instinctively that it had something to do with whatever Monkey Fist's latest plan was. _I love Kim so why do I feel like this? _He rubbed his forehead. "Man, this sucks!"

He heard a knock at the door. "Now what?" He answered it to find a delivery man standing there. "Yes?"

"Mr. Ron Stoppable, correct?" a grey clad deliveryman asked.

"Yeah. That's me," the teen agreed while producing his Colorado driver's license. Then he signed the computer pad.

"Thanks." The man handed him an envelope and left.

Rufus quirked a brow in interest. "Cheese?"

"Not in this," Ron disagreed while looking at the envelope. "It's from Tucson? Who do we know in Tucson?" He scratched his head.

"Scary guy. Yuk! Yuk!" the mole rat replied.

"Right. That guy—the walking curse," the teen recalled with a shiver. He opened it to find a piece of scented rice paper inside. As he took a whiff, his mind floated back across the Pacific.

"NO! It can't be!" He recognized the aroma of the perfume instantly. "BOO-YAH!"

With that, he read:

"_Dear Stoppable-San,_

_I hope that this letter finds you happy and well, my friend. I am most sorry to hear that we missed each other last month. I appreciate you and Possible-San checking on our school and Sensei's safety. I assure you that all is well over in Japan as Load-San can tell you better than I._

_Sensei also wished me to remind you to be vigilant for Monkey Fist and his allies. Please, Stoppable-San, be careful of them especially the one called Lord Yodoshi. If he is involved, it would mean your death as well as Possible-San's and I could not bear that. Be careful please!_

_As you can tell, I am writing from your United States Southwest. I am in Tucson, Arizona with another graduate of our school, Miranda Dubois. She says that you both met last spring. For now, Sensei wishes me to stay with her and continue my training. Her aunt and uncle send you both their best._

_Honor now demands that we stay the course, Stoppable-San. No matter where we are, my thoughts are with you always. Meantime, I would like it if we could be pen pals to use your American style expression. It would gladden my heart if you would._

_Best wishes and may we ride the typhoon out together._

_Yori."_

"She's there with him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yori?" Rufus squeaked.

"Oh YEAH! She's okay! SHE'S OKAY!" he cheered, pumping his fists and doing a happy dance. "And she wants me to write! This is so COOL!"

Looking at the girls' dorm through the window, Rufus wondered at how his friends would deal with the redeveloping triangle forming yet again.


	3. Dealing with Issues

Chapter 3

[Tucson, AZ—El Gato Negro

Dave walked down the stairs and let his hand run along the length of the chain serving as their banister. In the month since Yori's revelation, he hadn't been able to turn up any trace of Yodoshi or the others. Grimly, he considered the fallout of a sneak attack by the crazed demon-samurai. _He can kill most of the students. He knows about Clark and Lana's weakness with the kryptonite. I'm glad Eve's keeping a sword at home and in the office. Same with Daimon and his trident. _He rolled his eyes not believing that the university faculty needed to be packing weapons to class on a daily basis.

"You've got that look," Nick Miles, his faculty colleague, assessed knowingly.

"Mix together Yodoshi, Conchita Guisanto, an international ninja network, a magical monkey man and make them all go poof. What's not to get stirred up about?" the medievalist asked sarcastically.

The vampire archaeologist handed his friend a pint of dark ale. "Take this before the Child erupts."

"Good luck on that front but thanks," Dave relented while gulping down the hearty beverage. "Better."

"I thought so," Nick concurred. Part of his job as the city's Elder concerned the man in front of himself and the latter's moods. "Follow me. We have some leads."

"You do?" Dave queried in surprise.

"The Community's been digging," Nick noted while leading his friend into the back room and shutting the door. "It seems that Alex may have a potential item of interest for our thieves. From what my contacts in Beijing tell me, the one known as Monkey Fist is obsessed with items related to something known as the Mystical Monkey power. It's only a legend at best."

"But you've heard references to it," Dave guessed.

"Over the past four hundred years, yes. And Fist is obsessed enough to go after Alex for it." He held up a picture of a jade necklace with several onyx and ruby stones linked to it in a sort of chain.

"You know this monkey man?"

"Alex and I both did a long time ago. Monty Fist's an overpampered aristocrat who craved power. He had his body recreated so he resembles and has the abilities of a giant monkey," the immortal reported. "He's also a trained ninja."

"Terrific. Alex wouldn't have a chance if this creep broke in alone much less with his buddies," Dave realized. He rubbed his head, feeling the numbness again. "If Angie weren't pregnant, I'd mist her back and forth every night." He worried, recalling the last such break in at the O' Connell manor. "We need to watch it, Nick."

"Agreed but you need to be here, Dave."

"I know but I can be there in a minute," the medievalist retorted.

_And the Child can be there like the gale off of a bad storm. _He still remembered the repeated appearances by the ghost-like Image and how much damage it could wreck on its own.

"Have someone keep watch. I don't need Angie worrying about her grandfather on top of everything else," Dave insisted.

"Already on it, Dave. Just relax."

"Wish I could," the other muttered. "I wish I could."

[Across town—New Talon

Yori sat in the corner of the café enjoying her cherry tea and observing the Americans all around herself. _Don't they focus on anything? _She frowned, sharing in Dave's frustration over not finding their adversaries both because she wanted to stop them and also after that, she could go and find her friends.

"They are quite a drama, are they not?" Lin Fu asked. "Forgive me, Yori. Can I join you?"

"Of course," the ninja agreed courteously. "Can I get you some tea? I was going to get a fresh pot."

"Allow me," the Chinese student replied while walking up to the coffee bar and requesting one from Miranda. When she returned, she poured two cups full.

"_Domo Arighato," _Yori accepted.

"The pleasure is mine," Lin Fu concurred. "Are you all right? I know it is not honorable to intrude upon another's privacy but….."

"It is only a bit of bad air. Nothing more, my friend," Yori assured her friend. "You seem to enjoy it here."

"It is freer here than in China. Here, I can study what I wish," Lin Fu explained. "There, I was jailed for that among other things."

Having heard from Miranda about the latter's abilities, she understood. "A wise teacher told me that in a garden, each flower is different forming a pattern of beauty both by itself and as part of a whole."

"That is very wise indeed," Lin Fu complimented. "I guess that goes along with what I was going to say. I hope that you stay on after whatever it is ends, Yori. You're a good friend to Miranda and the rest of us."

"If I can," Yori tentatively agreed. _ If Sensei allows it and Stoppable-San wants it. _

"I hope she can too," Miranda agreed. "Mind if I join you both?"

"We would be honored if you'd do so," her friends chorused.

Miranda poured herself a cup of tea and savored it. "Nice. So what were you both talking about?"

The two Asian women grinned before filling their friend in on the conversation's progress.

Chapter 4

[Fist Manor—North Attleboro, Yorkshire, England

Yodoshi paced about the large stone dining area feeling impatient about getting his revenge. He drew his sword and feinted at an imaginary opponent for several minutes before concluding the "duel".

"You still have your skill, I see," Guisanto declared while stepping out of the darkness.

"That and more now that I am whole again," the samurai agreed. "I thirst for revenge!"

"Patience. Don't be rash. Isn't that what you once told me?" she reminded him.

"_Hai_." The words stung his pride.

"I would say the same," Monkey Fist concurred from the ceiling where he hung and studied a museum program. "But your patience is about to be rewarded, Lord Yodoshi." He leapt down to his allies' level. "It seems that an old friend of ours, Dr. Alexander O' Connell, is about to display an artifact. One that will bring them all to us."

"I can have our ninjas in place by tonight," she proposed.

"Do so," Fist agreed as a sinister grin spread across his face. "I suddenly have the urge to go to town!"

With that, the villains shared a malicious cackling amongst themselves savoring their moment of potential triumph.

[Kim's Dorm Room—Edgerton State University

Having just finished her English paper, Kim had dozed off for the night. Thankfully, the missions had slowed down over the past week, allowing her and Ron to polish their respective essays. She had to admit that it felt great to be asleep and have a load off of her back.

But no sooner had she closed her eyes then the Kimmunicator beeped at her.

"Now what?" she murmured, hitting the "answer" button. "Wade?"

"Sorry, Kim, but that lead finally popped up on Monkey Fist and the others. There's going to be a rare monkey amulet going on display at a manor house north of London within the next twelve hours. The guy's name is Dr. Alexander O' Connell, the British Museum's curator and a lord. Anyhow, your ride should be there in the next fifteen minutes or so."

_At least I don't have a class tomorrow. _"Beep Ron, will you?"

"Already done. He'll meet you in the courtyard."

_At last! _She headed for the closet and changed into her mission clothes.

It was time to kick monkey tail…or so she thought.


	4. Kim and Ron's discoveries

Chapter 5

[12 Hours Later—O' Connell Manor

For most of that day, everything seemed quiet on the estate fifteen miles north of London. Due to a few quick calls from the States, a few extra security officers from LexCorp's local office patrolled the grounds.

At sunset, a plane flew low over the medieval structures, allowing Kim and Ron to parachute down toward them. Granted, it had been a long ride for them both across the US and the Atlantic but at least they would be in position.

"We're in position," she reported into the Kimmunicator after they had stashed the silk landing gear.

"Nothing yet according to the GPS satellites. I'll let you know if I spot anything, all right?" Wade reported.

"Please and thank you," she concluded before signing off. Seeing that Ron was still nervous, she inquired, "Are you okay? It's just another mission."

He shook his head. "Not…quite. KP, I heard from Yamanuchi about…Monkey Fist's allies. We really shouldn't be here by ourselves."

"Ron, we do this all the time. It's no big!" she disagreed. "Unless…there's something you're not telling me about these guys."

He shrugged. "Monkey's allied himself with a demon samurai named Yodoshi. He could kill us."

"So could every other mystical monkey thing that Monkey Fist throws at us. We still have to stop them," she asserted while rubbing his shoulder in support. "We always find a way."

"I just don't want you getting hurt, KP," he revealed before bowing his head. "Or worse." _Yori wouldn't have warned me about that creep if he wasn't so bad ass. She knows about what we face. Why won't KP listen to me?_

She smiled at him. "I appreciate that. Don't worry." She hugged him for emphasis. "Now let's keep an eye on things."

[The Crown Victoria Hotel—downtown London

Even as Kim and Ron watched the property, another set of eyes watched them and the proceedings. Despite being twenty miles from the scene, Isobel's mystical senses picked up on everything surrounding the estate and her target.

While the world gushed about the amulet, she knew well about its abilities…particularly to travel through time. Since her revival, she had sought it out. Accordingly, when her adversaries found it for her, she influenced matters behind the scenes to get it there—where she could easily reach it.

From her own research on the thieving group, she knew full well about Monkey Fist and his quest. _You will not destroy this as you did the _Tempus Simia, _Idiot! _

As for the two teens, her grin grew wider. She admired the firehair's bravado. However, she knew they would be a nuisance. _So much like my boy. Pity she lacks his abilities or allies. _For emphasis, she plucked a straw from the antique broom next to her and snapped it in two.

Let Yodoshi and the others do the heavy work. She'd sweep in and steal the amulet right under their noses.

[Inside of the Manor

Alex locked a glass display and folded his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "It will do, I think." He had spent most of the day arranging the security detail and this exhibit on behalf of the British Museum. _Wish we could have housed it there. Piss and bother! _He sighed, recalling the debates with his lifelong nemeses, the Bembridge Scholars.

He gazed upon the amulet which rested on a stand behind the glass. The Rhodisi Talisman had sat in a Peruvian temple for almost a thousand years before Nick Miles and his archaeological team discovered it. After some careful negotiations, the group brought it to London where it was analyzed. From that lab, it went to its current place. _Nick and the kids are doing some fantastic work. Not that I should be surprised! Mom knew he had a talent for these things. _He walked the length of the roped off area, adjusting to the idea of letting the public into the house. As with his parents, he held his privacy as paramount. _Not to mention making myself a target!_

Rivers, the tall butler, approached him. "Master O' Connell, phone call, sir. It's Mistress Angela."

He quirked his eyebrow and a broad smile spread across his face. "Update on the next great-grandchild, I hope. I'll take it in my study." He left the area and slowly climbed the stairs before heading for his private library. Once there, he closed the door, sat down in a plush chair and picked up the phone. "Hello, Angel!"

"Grandpa Alex, hi! How's everything with the display?" Angie asked from her office phone back at the UMC.

"Just finished! It'll be wonderful. If you'd like, I'll send pictures of it. How are David and the girls?" he queried with a contented smile.

"Everyone's good. Lauren and Karen are starting high school next week. I can't believe it! Dave's a bundle of nerves about me and this new one. And Deirdre's with her aunt. She'll probably be by at some point to visit if that's okay," she explained.

He chuckled, knowing what a delight Deirdre was especially since she was so warm—a quality he knew was rare in priestesses of her order. "She might wish to dress the part. Otherwise, she knows my door's open, Angel."

"Thanks, Grandpa Alex. By the way, if anything happens…."

"Angel, worry about yourself. I'll be fine," he assured her. "I love that about you."

"I love you too. Call me with the news about your first day," she requested.

"And I'll want a copy of that sonogram. Understood?" he counter-requested.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to meet Dave right now on that front. Then I need to work late," she explained.

"Angel…."

She sighed. "Didn't Great-Grandmother O' Connell work late?"

"Dads made sure it wasn't _too _late, Angie," he indicated wryly. "Please let Alexander know that the LexCorp patrols are already in place."

"He's back in Smallville but I will. Well do. Thanks," she concluded before hanging up.

_Ah, Angel! You warm my heart with your concern. How I wish you weren't so far away. _He glanced out the window into the deepening dusk. As he did so, he had a bad feeling about the night to come. _For several reasons._

With that, he left the study. It was only a few hours more until the exhibit opened and he wanted to be ready. But he still wished for his granddaughter and—more importantly, for Xena's presence.

[UMC—Tucson

Angie hung up the phone and rubbed her forehead. "Great. I've got him and me both worked up."

"It's going to be okay, Angie," Dave noted from his seat across the room. "Meantime, let's go and see Michael about those results."

"Yeah. You're right," she agreed. "Then we're going out to dinner with Francesca and Eve. Agreed?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" he recalled playfully. "Heaven forbid I'd deny you."

She chuckled. "Just keep that in mind, Pal."

Chapter 6

[Smallville—Talon

Lana ushered Yori around the restored theater at that same point. After Lex had flown them, Miranda, Jasmine, Peter, Alicia and Clark up there for the day, they'd given the Japanese visitor a tour of the town and a promised feast at the Kent Farm later that day.

"It is a treasure. How did you manage to keep it open?" Yori wondered.

"Thank my uncle. He nearly died keeping this place away from Grandpa Dubois' wrecking ball," Miranda pointed out. "But he paid the price here."

"Price?"

"This is where the spells against him were cast," Lana added. "Where the Child was born and formed." She sighed. "Miri, can you continue? I need to deal with a headache."

"Excuse her. Her parents' death was tied to the episode. Feel around you, Yori. You might want to brace yourself," Miranda advised.

The ninja girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking in the place's aura. On the surface, it seemed so light and airy. But just below, she found something else: an icy black tar evil seeping from the walls. She felt pain and sadness from Lana, their bald headed benefactor, Lex Luthor and worse, Miranda's uncle.

She heard him screaming…the sound rising in volume and intensity until it became the Scream—a deafening screech.

"Hey," Miri advised, catching her as she went limp. "Let's grab a seat."

"Sensei told me…not to fear his darkness. It's so awful! How can you not fear it?" Yori wondered.

"What you felt wasn't his fault, Yori. That is his curse. It was awakened when he faced Yodoshi here," Miranda explained.

"What? The demon _here_?"

"He kept me here when we weren't in Japan, Yori. Certain safeguards kept my uncle away. Four years ago, those safeguards collapsed." Miranda shuddered. "He wanted to kill my friends."

"But."

"The last safeguard collapsed and the Child returned to face Yodoshi. It wasn't much of a fight really," she recounted grimly.

"Yodoshi hurt him?"

"The other way around. The Child as we Americans say opened a big can of whup ass on him." Miranda allowed herself a guilty smile. "The coward fled before his rage."

Yori glanced anxiously around at the structure again.

"He won't hurt us, Yori. Remember that," Miranda assured her. "On the other hand, those who would hurt us had better have their insurance paid up."

"Amen to that," Lex agreed while joining them.

"You know, don't you?" Yori wondered.

"About her uncle? I saw the whole thing. I was seven at the time," he noted as he sat down next to them. "Listen to her."

"I hope you're right. What price we pay for honor?" Yori pondered.

_What price indeed? _Lex glanced anxiously at Miranda and felt glad that Jasmine and the Kents were close by if needed.

[Kent Farm

Peter sat in the Loft, gazing down upon the plowed fields of corn stretching as far as he could see. He marveled at how well Clark's parents shared responsibilities for that common patch—separated by only the stone wall between the farms and the still bare patch alongside it. _I guess between Clark and Hercules, one could plow the world. This still seems like a lot though._

"Some sight, huh?" Clark asked as he presented a glass of lemonade to his friend.

"You can say that again. Breadbasket of the world and all that," Peter quipped.

"So they say. I think of it as home," the Kryptonian replied with a shrug. "It's peaceful most of the time."

"I can imagine. The Child might think so too."

Clark sighed. "According to Mom and Dad, he and the professor used to sit right on the couch there and hide out up here for hours when they were our age, Peter."

"That I need to wrap my head around," the other teen noted. "Wish that MJ and I could find a place like this."

"You could move here. Not much crime. I'm sure Chloe would love to have you on staff as a photographer," Clark declared.

"MJ needs a bigger place though for her career. I wouldn't deny her that," Peter declined. "It's nice to visit though."

"And the door's open here and at Lex's. Besides, what would happen if you didn't have an excuse to put the suit on?" Clark pointed out.

"I'd miss that too. Hate to admit it but it feels good to help people," the visitor pointed out.

"Never be ashamed of that. It keeps me going that's for sure," Clark assured him. "And Mom's lemonade will keep the rest of the world going on its own."

"I thought that was her brownies' job," Peter cracked.

Clark grinned, expressing his agreement with his friend.

As the other did so, Peter felt a slight tingle of his spider sense. _Now what? _For some reason, trouble loomed around the corner.


	5. Heroes and villains square off

Chapter 7

[O' Connell Manor—twenty minutes later

With darkness fully covering the scene, Monkey Fist, Guisanto and Yodoshi vaulted the tall stone wall with ease, leading their ninjas forward into battle.

Realizing the intruders were in their midst, the security guards made for their weapons.

Before they could draw their pistols or raise much of an alarm, the ebon-clad killers dispatched them without breaking much of a sweat.

"That's that," she presumed.

Monkey Fist sniffed the air and felt the aura of his counterpart. "We've still got company." His eyes narrowed.

"You've got that right!" Kim challenged as she flipped down from the ledge into view.

"Oh good. The cheerleader. Where's Stoppable? I know he's here," the monkey man challenged with glee.

"Looking out for your monkey ninjas, I imagine. Where are they?"

"He doesn't need them, _Niña_," Guisanto sneered coldly while snapping her fingers.

Forty ninja stepped out of the shadows, surrounding the teen heroine.

"And that doesn't include my newest friend either, Miss Possible," Monkey Fist announced while motioning to Yodoshi. "Meet Lord Yodoshi, your doom!"

"A mere girl? BAH!" the demonic samurai growled before his hand turned to a fiery whip and he snapped it.

Even as she dodged the magical assault, Kim's eyes narrowed at that display. "Okay. That was interesting." She eyed the demon adversary warily.

"Miranda would be a more worthy challenge!" Yodoshi growled before exhaling a deep breath which struck at the teen with gale force and knocking her through the glass window.

"Finish her!" Guisanto ordered her ninja.

As he glared down into the study where the exhibit was, Yodoshi noted Ron rushing over to help his friend. "He does have it! Fist, you're correct!"

"I told you he had the Mystical Monkey power," Monkey Fist asserted. "This will be a tremendous day indeed!" He swung through the hole and along the ceiling, making his way toward the display.

Below him, he saw the ninja corner the two teens and Alex below, cutting off any resistance.

[Smallville—Kent Farm

As advertised, Martha's roast beef provided the perfect 'Welcome to Kansas' meal for Yori. Everyone sat and enjoyed the wonderful food and toasted their new friends.

"It never fails, Mrs. Kent," Lex insisted. "Nobody outcooks you."

"That is kind of you to say, Lex, but I appreciate it," the hostess expressed.

"You do us a great honor with this exquisite feast, Kent-_San_," Yori expressed.

"It's an honor to welcome you to this country, Yori," Martha insisted.

Even as Martha said the words, Miranda felt a telepathic "brush" across her senses. "Ah!"

"Are you okay, Miri?" Lana queried with concern.

"I'll be fine. It felt almost like Uncle Dave or…." She stopped while joining everyone at the table in gaping at the sight of the floating image of Sensei in front of them.

"Who is that?" Clark wondered.

"He's our sensei, Clark," Miranda revealed as she and Yori stood and bowed to him.

"Sensei?" the others chorused.

"Yes. Forgive me for interrupting your meal, my friends. Yori, Miranda, you are needed," the aged teacher summoned. "Yodoshi moves against us, seeking to steal the Rhodisi Talisman. Honor demands you stop him!"

Miranda vowed, "We will fight to our last breath."

"It will be our honor to do so," Yori concurred.

"You must get to the O' Connell Manor soon or all will be lost," Sensei directed before vanishing once more.

Seeing the others staring at her, she added, "Jasmine was correct. I am trained to fight as ninja. Might I have a place to change?"

"Bathroom's to the right," Martha indicated.

After the newcomer had hefted her duffel bag into the bathroom, Peter sighed, weighing the consequences both ways of bringing himself into the affair and busting his secret further wide open in the progress. _Can't let Dr. O' Connell or those guys down. _He stood and cleared his throat. "Count me in too…that is if you all can keep a secret."

"Peter, maybe you shouldn't…." Clark started.

"It's okay. I want to help too. If everyone promises here to keep a secret." Getting nods, he told them, "Be right back."

"Secret? Now what?" Lex asked.

"Trust me, Lex. Brace yourselves. Peter can hold his own in a fight as we already know," Lana declared cryptically.

"We do?" Jasmine queried while sliding her scimitar onto her back and unrolling Carpet for the trip.

"Remember the fight right outside against Ares and the others?" Martha inquired while glancing up the stairs.

"He was no where near here!" Miranda asserted from the midst of her own preparations.

"What is racket? Where is Parker-San?" Yori wondered, staring at the group who took in her dark robes and facial covering. She felt something amiss and sprang into first position.

As she did, a red and blue blur whizzed by her, planting itself on the wall before clearing its throat.

"It cannot be! Spider-Man, _here?_"

"Live and in person. You aren't the only one with a secret, Yori. I can…trust you too, right?" Spidey replied anxiously from his wall perch.

"We're full of surprises," Alicia insisted. "Speaking of which, let's give those creeps a surprise of our own. Everyone, as the Professor would say, huddle up!"

"Be careful!" Lex insisted to them while taking out his cell. "I'll let Professor Dubois know."

In a puff of green mist, the cavalry departed.

"Unbelievable," Lex muttered. "A secret ninja and Spider-Man in our midst. At least they're on our side." He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

Chapter 8 [O' Connell Manor

Even as events moved halfway around the world, Kim staggered to her feet. Despite her injuries and the ringing headache from the concussion she more than likely had, she struck out at her attackers again, dealing pain and punishment to the ninjas surrounding her and the two men at her side.

One of the black-garbed attackers got in a lucky shot, knocking Ron back to the floor and unconscious.

Another three attackers charged Kim.

She ducked and evaded them with some effort, letting them crash into a bookcase behind herself.

The ancient shelving rocked and fell frighteningly quickly….right on top of Alex.

But the fighting continued with little regard for him.

Alicia's green cloud dissipated to let the group find themselves right outside. "This is it, right?"

"This is the place all right," Miranda concurred while drawing her sword. "Jasmine, a lift?"

"Do you even need to ask?" her companion queried half-sarcastically. "Yori, fight beside us!"

"It will be my honor to do so. How will you all get inside?" Yori agreed.

"Funny you should ask," Lana noted. "Clark?"

Her husband rushed toward the front door at super speed and bowled his way through them.

"I'll take the high road," Spidey volunteered, sending a webline toward the roof. He swung up and disappeared through the window.

Carpet bore the three fighting females after him.

_I'll let the others know. _Alicia disappeared, heading back to Smallville.

Ron stirred and glanced around. In his haze, he felt his ankle burning in pain. "Ow! Damn!" he exclaimed dreamily.

The sight towering above him shocked him back to reality. "AHHHH!!!!!!"

Yodoshi grinned while drawing his blade. "I will kill you, Boy!"

In moving back, he hit his head again. Then he saw the three girls on the flying carpet coming toward him; the sight making him even more incredulous.

"Hey, Arighatto, deal with someone who can fight!" Miranda challenged from above while drawing her sword.

"Is that how you speak to your _father_?" he roared.

Miranda leapt down to the cold marble, cushioning her fall as best she could. Within a heartbeat, she already had her blade drawn. "You will never be that, _monster._ Randall Dubois was my father! Sensei is my guide. You are _nothing!"_

"And I will die before letting you take her again!" Jasmine growled, pointing her own scimitar at him. She touched the floor. "Miri, _now_!"

Under the demon's feet, the tiles turned to ice.

Miranda's foot found her tormentor's midsection, staggering him.

"You've improved!" the demon admitted while starting to right himself.

"And you're going for a ride!" Clark snapped before delivering a full powered punch and knocking the demon through a wall.

Using the distraction, Yori dragged Ron off into the next room. _I cannot let Stoppable-San get hurt any worse! _

Not knowing what was going on, Rufus stuck his head out of the human's side pocket. "Huh?"

She pulled her mask down for a second, letting him see who she was. "It is me, Rufus-_San_."

While the naked mole rat was glad to see their friend, his eyes narrowed while noticing a group of antagonists forming behind her. "Monkeys!"

Her eyes glared at the furry intruders while unfurling her fighting fans.

Then she and the tiny mole rat jumped back into the fray, dealing damage to Monkey Fist's animal ninja brigade.

As if anyone was going to hurt _their _Ron without a fight……

Meantime, Monkey Fist moved into position along the ceiling so as to be right over the display case. "Soon, it'll be mine!"

"Mine, mine, mine…Hey, if you wait long enough, there'll be a cheap knockoff online for half the price."

Fist wheeled around to find Spidey standing feet up on the ceiling right behind himself. "What in?"

"You didn't happen to get bitten by a radioactive monkey, did you? Yeesh! Imagine the rabies shots you'd need!" the Wall Crawler cracked.

"As if a lowly _human _would understand a master of monkey kung fu!" Monkey Fist growled before launching himself at his foe.

Spidey anticipated the move, slipping off to the right but planting his foot in Fist's rear end on the way by and sending him into the far wall. "Ow! You know what they say, monkey creep! Monkey doof!" He sprayed the unconscious villain with webbing effectively sealing him in a cocoon against the wall.

Seeing the brawl breaking out between his friends and the Black Hand ninja, he asked, "Room for one more?"

"Get down here, P…Spider-Man!" Miranda urged as she and Jasmine moved back to back against their enemies.

"Pushy, pushy, pushy!" he groused flippantly while banking a leap off of the ceiling, against the far wall and executing a mid-air tuck and roll that made the ladies feel more than a little jealous.

"Unreal," Jasmine insisted as she went blade to blade with another foe.

_Who are these people? _Kim recognized Miranda from the previous year and recalled Global Justice's file on Spider-Man. _Are these the students that the Duboises were talking about?_

She grimaced while trying to plant her weight on the left leg only to feel it buckling under herself. Hearing glass breaking behind herself, she turned to find Isobel glaring at her. "Back away from there now!"

Isobel sneered before knocking her younger opponent out with a low level spell. "Nowhere near as good as my boy!' She slid the amulet around her neck and felt its power starting to build.

Only a few more minutes now…..

Chapter 9

[La Centra—downtown Tucson—ten minutes earlier

Angie tapped a finger on the table while trying to enjoy her chicken alfredo. For some reason, there was a sense of foreboding. _What's going on? Why do I feel like Grandpa Alex is in trouble?_

["Princess? What's going on?" Dave inquired over their link.

["Nothing. I'm nervous about Grandpa Alex. Sorry," she apologized.

He rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay." He looked up at their friends, Eve Messenger and Lydia Coltrane in addition to his cousin, Dr. Francesca Alvaro who were eating with them. "Alex has a new exhibit starting tonight in London. She's concerned."

"We can check on him if you'd like," Eve offered.

"When we're done." She patted the envelope beside her. "Besides I want him to enjoy the news."

Seeing the smile on her colleague's face, Lydia grinned. "Now that's more like it. Enjoy." Seeing Dave stiffen up now, she recognized the signs of his stress. "Dave?"

He grimaced, feeling the vibes hitting him from London. In his mind's eye, he saw the ninja swarming into the manor followed by his students and Yori bailing out the two outgunned teen heroes. "Her? Damn!"

Everyone around them jumped.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Angie inquired anxiously.

"We need to go. Lydia, can you get the bill? We've got an emergency." No sooner had he said that then he felt the tell-tale chill in the air and the unearthly vibes from his teen years. He glared at the corner, both dreading the source and expecting it simultaneously. "No."

"Is she _floating_?" another customer wondered.

"What in?" Lydia queried in complete amazement.

"Is that?" Angie asked, recalling the stories he and Karen had told her about this type of thing.

He nodded, stepping between the other customers and the woman floating in the white dress and bearing the candle in her right hand. "Her name's Celesta. She's the angel of death." He approached her being careful to stay out of her reach. "State your business."

"One who is to pass on has asked for you and Angela, David Dubois. Such as I have done before, I am allowing this. Please hurry. I will take him shortly. I will see you at the place you call the O' Connell manor," Celesta indicated before vanishing.

"Take him? What?" Lydia demanded.

"Someone's dying," Dave sighed, feeling his own anger boiling over. From the creeping numbness up his scalp he knew the change wouldn't be long in coming. Lisa, we've got to run. Hold down the fort please. Eve, Francesca, Angie, follow me."

As they headed out, his cell phone went off. "Now what? Yes?"

"Dave, it's Lex. We've got trouble!" the billionaire reported.

"The manor. I know. Celesta told us herself," Dave retorted. "Where are the kids?"

"They're there. Somehow, this ghost sensei guy ordered Miranda and Yori to go to London. The other kids went too," Lex recounted. "Dave, if Celesta's there then….."

"If anything's happened to any of them…." Dave started before snarling low.

"Peter went with them. He…ummm…wow."

"Finally told you all did he? We'll talk later," Dave concluded tersely before slamming his phone shut and leading them out of the building. "All…ey."

The three women followed him there.

"Let's rip," the oncologist noted before drawing her sword. Within seconds, she was gone replaced by Xena.

Copying her, Eve stood in her white armor.

Instead of Francesca, Gabrielle held her scythes. "What are we waiting for?"

"We ain't!" the Child growled at them before grabbing their hands and teleporting them away in a dark flash of light.

Chapter 10 [O' Connell Manor

Barely a minute later, the quartet appeared in the O' Connell Manor and the midst of the fracas.

"PAINTY FACE!" the Child bellowed, releasing the Scream and announcing their presence.

"I got him," Xena hissed before leaping into the fray of ninjas and villains.

The other Amazons followed, eager to help her and Jasmine both.

Seeing Isobel smirking at him almost in daring him to make a move, he fired two psychic bursts clearing himself a path through the melee. "Bout time ya showed up, Bitch!"

"For now, Fool," she chided before casting a spell.

He absorbed it, returning fire.

"Come and find me, idiot. If you can!" she crowed while rubbing the glowing amulet. She disappeared in a flash of white light.

Not finding their initial target, the blast scored the wall behind where she had been.

"DAMMIT!" he snapped in frustration. Turning, he saw a dozen ninja storming toward him; blades raised. "Yer so whupped!" His hands glowed ebon-black, firing a burst of dark fire at the enemy.

Despite trying to evade it, the wide dispersal caught the ninja in its path, causing them to scream and drop unconscious.

"Buttwipes!" he growled. Hearing a gasp behind him, he turned to see a battered Kim staring at him. Recalling her challenge from almost a year earlier, he lectured tersely, "This is how Big Bro knows! This is MAH WORLD! MAH LIFE! DEAL W' IT!"

By now, the fight had wound down. The reinforcements and students had swung the tide in the defenders' favor. Piles of unconscious ninja carpeted the oak floors.

Xena was looking around for Alex. "Damn it, where is he?"

"There," Kim winced, pointing to the overturned bookcase.

"No! Clark!" the Warrior Princess called.

"I'm on it," he assured her while hefting the shelving and tossing it aside like plywood to find the ancient archaeologist lying there broken and bleeding. Sensing that they needed a moment, he took off on a scouting run to see if he could find their enemies.

"Alex!" she called.

The old man opened his eyes and smiled. "Always worrying about others….You and…Angel both….Tell her…thank you. This…is hers now."

"It is his time," Celesta noted grimly as she floated to his side. "Alexander O' Connell, are you ready?"

He managed a nod. As she touched him, he stiffened and slowly closed his eyes for the last time.

"It is done." She gazed at the carnage around the area. "Feel fortunate that he was the only one. Some day, I will come for each of you. Tonight though, it is not your time. Until next time, Dark One." She bowed to the Child before vanishing.

"WHERE'S PAINTY FACE!" the Child bellowed.

"The coward ran again," Miranda retorted while approaching him. "We tried to engage him but…."

"Ain't mad at ya, Squirt." He growled at the red headed heroine once more and stormed out of the room. Once out of there, he vanished in a dark flash of light.

"Is that what….?" Kim asked hesitantly, still feeling groggy.

"That's what Auntie and I were trying to tell you," Miranda clarified. "Where's your partner?"

"Ron! I…." Her head pounded and she felt herself weaken.

"Whoa." Miranda caught her before her head could hit the floor.

"At least we've got Monkey boy wrapped up," Spidey pointed out, motioning toward the spot on the wall where Monkey Fist was secured.

"Too little but thanks, Spider-Man," Eve expressed sadly. "Yodoshi, Isobel and Guisanto escaped again."

Miranda gazed around the area. Off to the side, she found her old friend tending to Ron before kissing him on the forehead. _He's the one she was talking about earlier. _She grimaced from the mess that this fight would cause. "Xena, want to bring Alex with us? I'll help Yori with Ron."

"Yeah," the Warrior Princess concurred while picking up the deceased man.

Jasmine hefted Kim onto Carpet. "Spider-Man, want a ride?"

"I'll take it. Clark, let's go!" Spidey agreed while taking his place alongside the former Princess.

Picking Lana up, Clark took off into the night sky following his friends.

As Alicia reappeared, she inquired, "We lost?"

"Mostly," Gabrielle muttered from where she comforted her best friend.

"Let's get everyone in the middle of the room and I'll teleport us out of here. The police are coming," Alicia advised.

"Coming," Miranda called as she and Yori carried Ron to her side.

"No sign of them," Clark groused as he joined them.

"This ain't finished!" Xena hissed; her blood boiling in rage.

With that, the remainder of the group vanished from sight.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 11

[Tucson, UMC—Twelve hours later

Kim blinked, feeling the world blurring its way back into focus. "Wow." She felt a bandage across her forehead and tried to sit up. "Where?"

"Whoa there!" a blonde haired nurse advised, gently pushing her back down into bed. "Stay right there. You've got a heck of a concussion."

"Can't…stop. Got to find Ron," she sighed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the University Medical Center," the nurse informed her. "David and Angela Dubois brought you in a few hours ago."

"Wish I could…thank them," Kim whispered.

"Right now, they're indisposed and you could use some more rest. Rest. Meantime, we got word to your folks. Lex Luthor's arranging for them to fly down here," the nurse instructed before the patient did so. Jotting down a few notes on the chart, she left the room.

Even so, Kim reopened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. _What did I do? _She grimaced while recalling the whole fight develop in front of herself. Ron had nearly been killed. If it had been just the ninjas, she'd taken them down. But who was that Yodoshi guy not to mention the other woman who hit her with the whatever-it-was?

She sighed, hearing the Child's words echoing back to her: "_This is how Big Bro knows! This is MAH WORLD! MAH LIFE! DEAL W' IT!_"

_I guess I know why he's the way he is. Ron, I hope you're okay. _She plopped back in her bed, trying to deal with her own angst and guilt.

[One floor below

Yori sat at Ron's bedside obsessing on his condition. Since they had brought him and his partner into the facility, she wanted to make sure that everything was all right. She kept his forehead cool, wiping it down with cold cloths and mouthed a few silent prayers for his well-being. _ I will not leave you, Stoppable-San. _

"You love him, don't you?" Miranda asked from the doorway.

The visitor sighed heavily. "_Hai, Miri-Chan. _Sensei would say I am being foolish but…."

"But you're human, Yori. My feelings for Jasmine don't distract me. They make me a better fighter though." She closed the door behind herself, insuring their privacy. Then she rubbed the Asian woman's shoulder. "Even as we go after Yodoshi, she is my heart and soul."

Yori smiled. "_Domo Arighatto, Miri, _for helping me bring honor to my feelings. I don't know how _Stoppable-San _will react. His feelings for _Possible-San _are very strong as well."

"As Uncle Dave would say, be honest. There's an American saying too—'if you love something, let it go. If it was ever yours, it will return to you.'," Miranda advised. "I promised to help train Ron last spring. I'm sticking to that."

"He will need to do so. We three are to go after Yodoshi. Sensei wants to speak with you, Miri. At some point, we will need to return to Yamanuchi to begin our quest," Yori declared.

"I'll need to figure out a way around Uncle Dave first. As for being a trio, best make it a quartet. Jasmine's not going to take no for an answer on this one. I'll leave you with Ron. Meet me across the street when you're finished, all right?" Miranda replied. Getting a nod from the other woman, she bowed and departed.

Yori sat down beside her love and resumed her vigil, silently musing on the quest to come.

[Coroner's Morgue

Natalie Petersen covered Alex's body with a sheet and snapped off the tape recorder. "Seems that death was caused by the weight of the bookcase."

"What a waste," Steve sighed. He glanced sympathetically at Dave and Angie who stood sadly in front of him. "Guys, I'm really sorry about this."

"I can't believe those Global Justice guys didn't bring you all into it," Angie muttered tersely. "We warned those kids and look what happened!"

Dave hugged his wife close to himself. "Blame Yodoshi, Guisanto and that monkey guy for this. You know we'll find them and Isobel."

"For everything's _they've _done, they need to pay!" Angie snapped before burying her face in his chest and continuing to cry her eyes out.

"Guys, I think we need to go," Dave excused himself and his wife. "Come on, Princess. It'll be okay." He rubbed her shoulder before leading her out the door. _Thank God Nick's dealing with the arrangements!_

After the Duboises had left, Natalie asked, "I hope she doesn't mean what I think she does."

Steve checked his weapon. "It means that Xena's going to be hunting at least Arighatto down herself. I'm putting out an APB on him first. Let's hope we beat her to the punch."

The medical examiner sighed heavily. _Angie, just don't do anything stupid!_

Conclusion

[O' Connell Mausoleum—London—Two nights later

After a day of driving rains across the British capital, the skies cleared after sunset, allowing the full moon to bathe the area in its light. It revealed an expansive yet not lavish affair despite Alex's noble standing. After the service at the local church, the minister presented another invocation at the mausoleum itself.

Nick and Dave added a few words of their own, describing what a friend Alex O' Connell had been to all.

And with that, they joined Lex, Clark and Peter in sliding the deceased into the slot next to the latter's deceased wife and right below Evelyn and Rick's respective places.

[Amazon Village

Xena stormed up the path toward Nai-Jin's hut under a full head of steam. Between Alex's death and Yodoshi's escape, she was furious. As such, she knocked loudly.

The door swung open. "Enter, Xena, I've been expecting you."

"Yeah?" The Warrior Princess entered the dwelling to find the ancient prophetess sitting on the ground in lotus position. "You might have told us about Alex's situation. We could've saved him."

"The goddess only allows me to see what she will, Xena. Such I told the Faerie Empress several times and so I tell you and the Queen." Seeing the surprise on her visitor's face, she nodded. "You just missed her. I will tell you what I told her and David Dubois both."

"David? When?"

"He and I spoke just before you went after Isobel's weapon of the Apocalypse. He tries to figure out my prophecy." The old woman rose slowly from the floor and made her way over to the table. "But I only told him part of it. Two quests there will be to right the wrongs done by your enemies, Xena. He will lead one. Miranda will lead another. So as your enemies scatter like the crows when the feast is done, so you all will do the same to find them."

"So we'll need to split up to find them? Fine," Xena supposed.

"Except that you will need to take a minor role in one of the affairs. Miranda's friend and her allies have appeared at a critical juncture. This girl reaffirms Miranda's ties back to her training and loyalties to their mentor. It is also for her to avenge the wrongs done by the demonic samurai. As such, it is time for her to prove herself on a quest."

"Quest?" Then Xena's eyes went wide. "Yeah right. Those kids are going to hunt down Yodoshi? Nah, I'll deal with that."

"Unfortunately, the main role has been assigned to the young ones. You cannot stop this, Xena. The goddess wishes that you assist and advise. However, it is for Miranda to kill the demon once and for all. As you go, she will need to deal with her inner darkness. In that regard, you must help her to remain on the straight and narrow."

"And David? What of him?" Xena queried.

"He and five companions will travel back in time to seek out Isobel. There, under a canopy of Lincoln green will they seek to stop her from destroying his house," Nai-Jin declared. "Such as she declares, so shall it be."

Xena shook her head and stalked out of the hut.

Nai-Jin bowed her own head and rubbed her temples. _Alas, Xena, how I wish it were not so! I would spare you all from these trials but the goddess wishes otherwise! _She bit off a piece of coarse bread and watched as the sun descended toward the western horizon. _And night shall fall in more ways than one._

THE END (for now)


End file.
